


Garak and Julian

by Lala_Sara



Series: E'Vira [11]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: some sweet loving





	




End file.
